


Mechanic

by LadyUkkey



Series: Art [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Chibi, M/M, Sexy Bucky Barnes, Topless, greyscale, tony is the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Young Tony has a past time, that past time is going to the local mechanics and stare at the VERY attractive worker.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532462
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: O3 - Mechanic  
> Ship/Main Pairing: StarkBucks.


End file.
